Crimson Blood Stains: Journey to the Kingdom
Journey to the Kingdom By Radon and Perilsflames100 Text Here Part two of Crimson Blood Stains Chapter 31 Radon smiled, taking flight with Crimson. She was right. Her scales did provide a little camouflage. It would had probably had more, if her scales weren't so shiny. Wow... ''He thought, looking at her as she looped through the sky. Her golden scales glimmered like veins of gold against the newly dawning sky. It was very peaceful, flying together like this. ''I wish it was always this peaceful. ''He starred down at the amulet around Crimson's talons, wishing he could have done something better. The amulet, almost seemed to glare back at him, envy and all. Crimson noticed him starring, waving her talon to get his attention. "Hey, are you okay?" Radon snapped out of his own mind and looked bck at her, smiling nervously. "Umm... Yea.. Sorry, I was just thinking about something...." He looked forward, trying not to make eye contact. The wind whistled past their wings as they flew, now high enough to see some of the awakening dragons below. Radon noticed some of the different dragons. MudWings, RainWings, even a sandy body or two. Over on the far, far, far horizon, a kingdom could be seen. ''Almost there... ''He thought, smiling, and trying to speed up. ''I'm almost home! Chapter 32 "Well, I think I ought to go ahead and blend in, don't you think?" Crimsonfang asked radon. "I'll stick to the trees for a bit, until I learn to fly like that." She dove into the trees, and hung the amulet around her neck. There was the odd feeling in her scales again, and then she was, once again, a Flamewing. She tried to stay hidden, even though if anyone saw her, they wouldn't know that she was showing her face. She was showing the face of a Flamewing right now. But then she saw Radon do a loop in the air, and guessed that they had crossed the border. The forest thinned, and Crimsonfang had to just go quickly.Well, she thought. at least we have not run into any Flamewings yet-oh . Her thoughts broke off as she saw Radon in the air, talking to a Flamewing, and occasionally making odd movements with his talons in her direction. Chapter 33 Radon spoke with the slightly larger, and orange FlameWing. He made a final gesture towards Crimson, and the other dragon nodded. He began to fly down towards her, Radon not far behind. I hope she's ready for this... ''He thought. Radon and the FlameWing landed in front of Crimson, who looked as worried as ever. He could see a slight flame appearing on the tip of her tail, and made a face that said, "Cut it out, or we could get caught." Radon cleared his throat, and began to speak. "Umm... Serafino... This is Wildfire. He is part of the kingdom's patrol, and he is an old friend of mine." Wildfire smiled, and gave a small bow. "Hello there miss Serafino. Its a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Crimson had a mix of emotions on her face still, until she finally stuttered out, "I-Its a pleasure to m-meet you t-too." She finished with a a nervous chuckle and smile. "Radon, here, said that you grew up away from the kingdom, so he asked me to show you around." Wildfire said, stepping forward, and putting a wing around her. Radon felt a stab of pain. ''What was that? ''He thought. ''Was is pain? Sorrow? Jealousy? Why would I be jealous? ''He shrugged off the the feeling and just went along with it. Crimson and Wildfire were ahead of him now, about to take off, before he could stumble up to them. They all took off flying toward the now rising kingdom. Chapter 34 ''What is it I keep feeling for him? Crimsonfang thought, as she soared towards the kingdom of the Flamewings. Am I really in love with a dragon I attacked the first time I ever saw him? While it didn't make much sense to her, it explained what she had felt when Wildfire had put his wing around her. She had felt as if blood had rushed to her head, and she felt suddenly nervous. This can't happen. Crimsonfang thought. I'm a criminal. I can't be in love with him. That would be too dangerous. Besides, he doesn't love me, does he?''Crimsonfang had to stop thinking of such things as the kingdom got closer, a d tried to coordinate her wingbeats with Radon's. But something looked slightly off. "Are there always this many dragons in a single place? What are they doing?" Radon slowed down, as if he were trying to remember something, then looked a little worried. "Drat!" He said. "I forgot that it's the Queen's hatching day! There's always a party, and almost everyone comes." Crimsonfang gave him the Seriously-what-have-you-gotten-me-into look, then gave a nervous smile. "It's ok." She said. "But is there a place where I can-" she cut off as Wildfire slowed down as well, so they were all next to each other. "So, are you going to the hatching day festivities?" Wildfire asked. "Oh, I don't know." Crimsonfang replied a little too quickly. "Radon and I have... Stuff we need to finish. Maybe we'll see you around though!" She sped up so they couldn't hear her sigh in relief that Wildfire had believed her. She could still hear them talking though. "Yeah, we're staying near the Stone Garden." Radon said. She had a harder time hearing what Wildfire was saying, and didn't even have time to figure it out, because the kingdom was below them. ''I'm in the kingdom of the Flamewings. Crimsonfang thought as she landed. Now I need to act like I belong here. Category:Fanfictions